Verdades Secretas
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: Faberry. Rachel y Quinn están saliendo desde el comienzo de el verano, Y muchas cosas han cambiado. Ahora es tiempo de volver a Mckinley. Es tiempo de que algunas verdades salgan a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Primero...Glee no me pertenece :(

Bueno, No estoy muy segura acerca de el curso de este fic, he tenido esta idea por mucho tiempo, pero no sabia como llevarla a cabo, Espero que les guste, si es asi, tratare de seguir actualizando y de hacer capitulos mas largos y mejores...de antemano...Gracias por leer!

* * *

Verdades Secretas

Prologo

-Mhmm...Quinnie Dejame dormir...-

Era el primer día de su ultimo año en el Mckinley, y Rachel no quería despertar, Quinn y Santana llevaban mas de 20 minutos tratando, pero era en vano.

-Vamos Rae, Llegaremos tarde si no te levantas, no es que me importe...pero recuerda tu record de asistencia perfecta.-trataba de convencerla inútilmente la latina.

-Mhmm...No quiero...Vayanse.-Se quejaba la morena desde dentro de las frasadas.

-Amor vamos...o nos iremos sin ti.-Amenazo sin fuerza la rubia tratando de destapar a su novia.

-No, no se irán sin mi...porque es tu culpa que nos desveláramos, ahora quiero dormir...-Mascullo la bolita de sabanas desde la cama, provocando que Quinn se sonrojase al recordar en que habían gastado gran parte de la noche.

-Berry, No necesito oír acerca de las perversiones que hiciste o no con cabello de simpson, solo quiero que te levantes...¡Ya!.-Gruño Santana comenzando a desesperarse, Ganandose una mirada de Quinn que decía _"¿Cabello de simpson? ¿En serio?"._

-Silencio, Tu solo estas de envidiosa porque Sonny no estaba y tuviste que pasar la noche sola.-se rió Rachel desde dentro de la cama, haciéndose cada vez mas bolita en ella.

Santana frunció el ceño luego de escuchar lo que la diva había dicho, era cierto que había tenido que pasar toda la noche escuchando el ruido que hacia la pareja, mientras ella trataba de dormir, de no matar al par y de no extrañar tanto a su novia...pero no por eso era una envidiosa.

-Hobbit...si no te levantas ya, nos iremos, y te juro que no moveré un dedo para tratar de alejar a los insectos que merodearan alrededor de nuestra Quinnie the Pooh.-Dijo la latina con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que había ganado cuando vio a la masa de frazadas moverse.-¿Acaso vas a dejar a Lucy Q solita a merced de cualquier pervertido que quiera acercarsele?.-

La rubia comenzó a reírse levemente al ver la estrategia que estaba utilizando Santana, era un golpe bajo, pero claramente funciono, ya que dos segundos después Rachel salio de un salto de la cama y tecleó a Quinn con un abrazo gritando "MIA!".

Santana se doblo en el piso por la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de la Rubia ante el repentino abrazo de la mas pequeña.

-¡RACHEL!-le dijo enojada Quinn desde el piso.

Al escuchar el enojo en la voz de su novia, Rachel levanto la mirada tratando de hacer su mejor cara de ternura, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un pequeño puchero.

-Perdón Quinnie.-Susurro la morena en los labios de la rubia, provocando que Santana se riese aun mas al notar el sonrojo que nuevamente cubría el rostro de esta.

-Ra...agh...Esta bien...Esta bien, no pongas esa cara Rach, solo alistate para que podamos irnos.-Se enfurruño Quinn, al perder una vez mas ante la cara de suplica de su novia.

-¡Yay! En unos minutos estaré lista.- Sonrió felizmente la mas pequeña, eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño que quedaba en ella, y asi luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su rubia, corrió a bañarse.

-Estas tan dominada Fabray.- Se mofo la latina mientras ayudaba a Quinn a levantarse.

-Calla Lopez, que tu eres igual o peor con Sonny.-Fue la respuesta que la Fabray le dio a Santana, La cual no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se poso en sus labios al pensar en su novia.

.-Oh dios...deberías ver tu cara cada vez que alguien la nombra.-Se Reía Quinn ganandose una mirada fulminante de parte de la morena.- No...pero en serio, estoy feliz por ti.-

-Oh...¿Y eso?-pregunto la latina sorprendida. No esperaba un comentario así por parte de la rubia.

-Es solo que...Luego de que Britt eligiera a Artie, estuviste muy triste, era imposible sacarte siquiera una sonrisa, y estuviste así mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaste un dia, toda sonriente diciendo que habías conocido a alguien, y que te había encantado...y realmente tu y Sonny hacen una gran pareja.-y era verdad, Quinn estaba muy feliz por su mejor amiga. Sinceramente nunca la había visto tan feliz y completa, y le alegraba que fuese con una chica tan genial como Sonny lo era.

-Gracias Q...Realmente lo aprecio...y se que me deje estar luego de lo de Britt...pero ahora ella y yo somos amigas nuevamente, nos llevamos excelente y tengo una novia genial...realmente todo va perfecto para mi ultimamente.-dijo Santana Sonriendo ampliamente.-Y bueno, que yo no tengo ni que decir lo perfectas que tu y Rae son para la otra, realmente son tan adorables y dulces que me dan diabetes, pero si le dices alguna vez que dije esto, te pateare el trasero.-

Ambas amigas se sonrieron. Y pocos segundos después vieron a Rachel correr dentro de la habitación completamente vestida y arreglada.

-¡Ya estoy lista!...¿nos vamos?.-Dijo Sonriente la mas pequeña de las tres.

Santana le respondió con una sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto indicandoles que las esperaria abajo.

Rachel se volteo a ver a Quinn y se encontro con la mirada hambrienta de su novia que la veia de arriba a abajo

La diva estaba vistiendo un pequeño short negro que dejaba ver sus increíblemente largas piernas, junto a una playera blanca que delineaba cada una de sus curvas.

Al ver como su novia la miraba, Rachel sonrió para sus adentros, y decidiendo jugar un poco, se acerco lentamente a la rubia pasando sus brazos por la cintura de esta. -Mmmm...Q...¿ves algo que te guste?.-Le susurro sensualmente la morena a Quinn, mientras movía sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de esta.

-Amor no me tientes...Vamos a llegar tarde.-Susurro sin fuerza la rubia mientras acercaba a la morena aun mas a ella.

-mhmm...-Asintió sonriendo Rachel, mientras rozaba sus labios con Quinn.-Tienes razón, sera mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo separándose por completo, dejando a una perpleja y alborotada Fabray.

La rubia se quedo parada unos segundos ahí sin saber que hacer, mientras veía como la morena bajaba riendo las escaleras en busca de Santana.

-Mhmm...Ya me las cobrare Rachel Berry...-Se dijo a si misma la rubia mientras seguía el camino echo por la morena.

Una vez que llego al primer piso, se encontró con una sonriente morena y una latina mirándola de forma burlona, a lo cual Quinn le respondió.

-No deberías burlarte tanto de los demás Lopez, Recuerda que eres tu la que esta en abstinencia obligada- Sonrió, provocando que Santana frunciese el ceño una vez mas.

-Lo que sea.-Mascullo la latina.- Solo vámonos Pareja Arcoiris.-Camino quejandose hacia el Auto.

-Creo que la falta de Sexo mato su creatividad.-Le susurro Rachel a la rubia provocando que esta se riese.

-Eso esta claro.-Sonrió Quinn.-Oh y antes que se me olvide...-Rachel la miro con confusión, Hasta que de un rápido movimiento la rubia atrapo sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y amor, el cual solo alcanzo a durar unos segundos, antes de que escuchasen los gritos de Santana exigiendoles que se apurasen.

La pareja solo se rió ante la actitud de la latina, y tomadas de la mano partieron al automovil. Hoy era el primer día de un nuevo año en Mckinley...el primer día que serian vistas como una pareja.

* * *

¿Continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!, les agradesco a los que han leido y comentado la historia.

Aún no me he decidido sobre que reaccion deben tener los chicos de glee...por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida. Gracias por leer!

-Glee no me pertenece.

Verdades Secretas

Capitulo 1.

El viaje hacia Mckenley fue tranquilo. Descontando las incontables quejas de Santana acerca de la pareja y lo cursis que eran. Y también sin contar las varias muestras de afecto que había entre la pareja. Las cuales solo lo hacían para molestar a la latina.

Quinn y Rachel estaban tomadas firmemente de las manos cuando cruzaron las puertas de la escuela, siendo seguidas por Santana.

A medida que avanzaban por los corredores, se dieron cuenta como gran parte de los alumnos, especialmente los de el equipo de futbol y las porristas, les sonreía. Lo cual les hacia sonreír también, ya que demostraba que todo lo que había sucedido durante el verano había sido real. Y que contaban con su apoyo, tal y como habían prometido.

Al llegar a los lockers, la pareja se despidió con un beso, mientras Santana acompañaba a Rachel a clase, ya que les tocaba juntas.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la clase de Historia, Santana y Rachel se sentaron en la ultima fila, porque así podían hacer otras cosas sin que las descubrieran. Las primeras clases siempre eran de Repaso y se hacían muy aburridas.

-"_Estoy Aburrida-R_".- escribió rápidamente la diva en un papel, para luego pasárselo a Santana.

-"_Yo igual...creo que el profesor ha ganado peso, no entiendo como pretende que veamos...¡tapa toda la pizarra!-S_".-Rachel no pudo evitar reír ante la maldad de la latina.

-"_¡Santana!...no seas mala...aunque es verdad...tengo miedo de que si se agacha mucho los botones de su camisa explotaran...seria una masacre D:-R_".-Santana la miro con sorpresa ante esto, para luego sonreír nuevamente.

-"_Quien hubiera sabido...no sabia que lo tenias en ti Rae, si hacemos que se agache en la dirección correcta puede que sus botones le disparen a Jewfro...¿crees que su cabello absorba los botones?-S_".-Rachel tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que su risa se escuchase al imaginarse la escena.

-"_Tana, estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Puck. Pero creo que si absorveria los botones...es decir ¡mira su cabello!, no me sorprendería si hay un perrito ahí atrapado...:(._

_PD: ¿Como van las cosas con Sonny?, vi que te había una carta de ella en tu casillero...¿como lo hizo para entrar y dejarla ahi?-R_".-Rachel vio como la latina sacaba de debajo de su banco un pequeño sobre.

-_"¡Lo sabia!...ese cabello es antibalas. Hmm...no se como habrá echo para dejarlo allí pero...todo va genial entre nosotras, realmente perfecto. Toma, lee la carta si quieres, pero no digas ningún comentario, a menos de que quieras que te patee el trasero_

_PD: Yo aun no la leo...-S_".-Una nerviosa Santana le entrego tanto la nota como el sobre que sostenía.

Rachel salto en su asiento de emoción, siempre le habían gustado las cosas románticas. Rápidamente saco la pequeña carta del sobre y se dispuso a leer.

"_Hace unos días fue la primera vez que nos dijimos "te amo"...se que no me creiste...no entiendo porque no comprendes lo maravillosa que eres, veo la inseguridad que escondes tras la confianza que demuestras. Por eso he decidido escribirlo...porque quizá así mis palabras te llegaran...quizá así comprenderas y me creerás...Te amo...te amo...significando eso, que te acepto por la persona que eres, y que no deseo que cambies ni que te transformes en nadie mas, significando también que te amare y que estaré junto a ti, incluso en el peor de los momentos...significa que te amare aunque estés de mal humor, o que estes muy cansada para hacer las cosas que yo quiero. Significa amarte cuando estés triste, no solo cuando es divertido estar junto a ti."Te amo" significa que se tus mayores secretos, pero que no te juzgo por ello...pidiéndote a cambio que tampoco me juzgues por los mios. Significa que me preocupo lo suficiente por ti como para luchar por lo que tenemos, y que te amo lo necesario para no dejarlo ir. Significa pensarte, soñarte...desearte y necesitarte constantemente...Siendo esto así, y esperando que te sientas de la misma forma...por favor di que me amas también.-A"_

-Awwww...-Fue lo único que Rachel pudo murmurar al leer la carta, sus ojos tenían inicios de lágrimas, era realmente algo lindo, y algo que ella sabia que Santana Necesitaba leer. Puesto que, aunque la latina no lo reconociese, era mas insegura de lo que las personas creían, y sentía que siempre era la segunda opción para todos. Pero claramente para Alison, alias "_Sonny_" no era así.

Fin pov Rachel.

La diva vio como la latina la miraba con una ceja levantada, preguntándole en silencio el porque de su emoción. A lo que Rachel solo escribió rápidamente una nota para luego pasarle ambos, tanto la nota como la carta a Santana.

"_lee la carta...¡Ahora!...y ahí entenderás...Tendré una conversación muy seria con Quinn acerca de porque ella no me escribe cartas tan tiernas, ¡no me parece justo!-R_".-Santana se rió al leer eso, Sabia que Quinn estaría en problemas.

Con nerviosismo se dispuso a leer la pequeña carta, y a medida que leía, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era verdad que no le había creído, pero jamas creyó ser tan transparente. Al terminar de leer la carta se tapo rápidamente el rostro con las manos. No iba a permitir que nadie la viese llorar.

Rachel vio como su amiga lloraba, pero lloraba como solo Santana podía hacerlo. Suave y calladamente, de forma que fuese imperceptible para todos.

Con cuidado puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, esperando así quizá calmar su llanto. Paso unos segundos así hasta que vio como la latina escribía rápidamente algo y se lo entregaba, para luego apoyar su rostro sobre el banco, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Para su suerte, nadie la había visto.

-"_Estoy Feliz...-S_"-Era todo lo que decía la nota, pero Rachel sabia que era verdad.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente para Rachel, la cual lo único que quería era que la hora de almuerzo llegase, para así poder pasar tiempo con su Quinnie the pooh.

Cuando por fin la hora de almuerzo llego, Rachel le pidió a Santana que se adelantase para guardar asientos en la cafetería, a lo que la latina asintió, advirtiéndole que se apurase o no le pediría comida.

Una vez que la diva, o ex-diva, termino de copiar algunos de los puntos importantes que el maestro había escrito en la pizarra, recogió sus cosas rápidamente, y partió rumbo a la cafetería.

Pov Rachel.

Cuando ya se encontraba a medio camino sintió como una mano la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, deteniéndola.

Sobresaltada se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió cuando se encontró cara a cara con Finn.

-¿Finn?...¿Necesitas algo?.-le pregunto al chico. A lo que este asintió.

-Si...Necesito preguntarte algo.-Dijo el Quarterback seriamente.

Rachel levanto una ceja, presintiendo el tema que el chico quería hablar. Esto seria incomodo.

-Adelante Finn, ¿Que es lo que quieres preguntar?, eso si, te pido que sea rápido, me están esperando.-dijo desprendiéndose de el agarre del chico, lo que hizo que este frunciese el ceño.

-¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo?- Fue lo único que dijo.

-No se, Primero dime que es lo que dicen.-Respondió calmadamente la ex-diva.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero Rachel!.-Grito Finn enojado, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia la chica.

-No, no leo mentes, así que estoy esperando a que me lo digas, y no te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma Finn Hudson, perdiste todo derecho sobre mi después de lo que hiciste.-estaba comenzando a molestarse, ¿como se atrevía el chico a hablarle así?, después de lo que le había echo, lo mínimo era que se mantuviese a dos metros de ella.

-¡Ya te pedí perdón acerca de eso Rachel, no seas tan dramática!-El chico se veía cada vez mas enojado.-¡y si, si sabes a lo que me refiero!¡hablo de ti y de Quinn!.-

la morena no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando sintió las grandes manos del quarterback apretar sus hombros con fuerza mientras la sacudía.

-¡Sueltame!.-Rachel Grito con enojo .-¿Que cosa acerca de Quinn y yo?, ¿Que estamos juntas?, ¡Pues si!, ¡Es verdad!.- Trato de separarse del chico, el cual la apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza.-¿y sabes que? ¡Con ella soy mil veces mas feliz de lo que alguna vez fui contigo!.-

Al escuchar esto, Finn la arrojo fuertemente contra los lockers, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de la chica.

-¡Retractate!.-dijo enojado.-¡Ella no es Buena para ti Rachel!,¡Solo te esta usando, siempre ha sido mala contigo, nosotros somos perfectos juntos!, ¡¿porque no lo ves?.-El chico abrió la boca para decir algo mas, cuando un puño conecto con su rostro, derribándolo.

-¿Que diab...?.-Finn no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, cuando alguien lo agarro de la playera, levantandolo y azotándolo contra los lockers contrarios.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de ella Hudson!.-Exclamo un enojado Puck.-Creí que la ultima vez te había quedado claro ¿o quieres que te lo aclare de nuevo?-Gruño-¡no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Rachel, o te voy a enseñar lo que es el dolor!

-Esto no es contigo Puck.-Dijo Finn tratando de mostrarse calmado, cuando por dentro el miedo comenzaba a consumirlo.

-Te equivocas Hudson, es con el, y con todos nosotros.-El equipo de fútbol se hacia presente, y todos se veían realmente enojados con el Quarterback.

-¿Te hizo daño Rach?.-pregunto Dave karofsky dándose vuelta, para encontrarse con la diva firmemente sujeta por Quinn y Santana, las cuales habían visto todo desde lejos y había acudido a ayudar a su novia y amiga respectivamente.

-No, Estoy bien, Gracias Dave.-respondió sonriendo suavemente, tratando así de calmar las cosas.

-No trates de quitarle culpa a este imbécil Rach.- dijo Puck enojado, Nadie se metía con su hermanita y salia bien parado.-Vas a venir con nosotros Hudson, creo que hace falta que te expliquemos las cosas nuevamente.-con esto empujo a Finn hacia sus compañeros de equipo los cuales lo tomaron con fuerza y lo empezaron a llevar hacia algún lugar en la escuela.

-Me voy a encargar de que no te vuelva a molestar de nuevo, pero si trata algo, avisame, por favor Rach.-le susurro puck a la morena, besando su frente suavemente, para luego correr en la dirección que los otros habían tomado antes.

-Rach...Amor, lo siento tanto, debí haber llegado antes, ¿estas bien?, ¿alcanzo a hacerte daño?.-preguntaba Quinn completamente alarmada.

-Estoy Bien Rubia, no te preocupes.-Sonrió, la verdad es que el chico si la había agarrado bastante fuerte, y era muy probable que dejase un moretón, pero no quería que la chica se preocupase por algo tan pequeño.-Pero un beso puede que haga todo mejor.

Quinn le sonrió, posando un suave beso en los labios de la mas pequeña.

-Te amo tanto Rach, no se que haría si algo te sucediera.-se abrazaron fuertemente, y Rachel noto como la rubia temblaba.

-Cariño, estas temblando.-le susurro suavemente a la rubia, provocando que esta se riese levemente.

-Es que estoy muy enojada.-Ambas se sonrieron, tratando de eliminar la tensión de el ambiente.

-Si , Si, todo muy bonito, pero vámonos, quiero comer y no puedo hacerlo si ustedes están demorándose tanto con sus cursilerías.-se quejo Santana, la cual en realidad estaba preocupada por la morena, pero en realidad tenia hambre.

-Si si, ya vamos.-se rió Rachel, recordando súbitamente el tema de la carta, por lo cual se volteo a ver a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que sucede Rach? ¿Porque me miras así?.-pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Veras Quinn Fabray...¡¿como es que Santana recibe todos estos gestos románticos y yo no?


End file.
